kenshinfandomcom-20200223-history
Amakusa Shōgo
Shougo Amakusa was said to be the "Son of God" and he lead a rebellion with the Shimabara Christians to fight against the Meiji government. When he was young, he was forced to leave Japan with his younger sister, Sayo (or Lady Magdalia), and his uncle, Hyoue, in order to survive the persecution of Christians by the Tokugawa regime. His parents were both brutally killed by Christian persecutioners, soon before his uncle Hyoue was able to take him and his sister Sayo away. Besides Kenshin and his master, Hiko Seijuurou the 13th, Shougo is also a disciple of the Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryuu after being trained by his uncle Hyoue who failed to become Hiko Seijuurou the 13th, since he couldn't master the Amakakeru-Ryuu-no-Hirameki and so beat the Kuzu-Ryuu-Sen of his master in the final challenge. Nonetheless, Hyoue survived his master's Kuzu-Ryuu-Sen and left Japan to carry on with his life. He later returned to save Shougo and Sayo from persecution. Shougo was a prodigy, he mastered the Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryuu in flawless fashion and even accomplished what no other could ever since the Seijuurou Hiko the 1st (who invented Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryuu), and developed a new Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryuu technique, the Ray-Ryuu-Sen, a technique that blinds opponents with it's sword. Kenshin, after falling to the Ray-Ryuu-Sen, becomes blind and endeavors thereafter to stop Shougo and prevent his rebellion. From their duel, Kenshin learned that Shougo wasn't a bad person, quite the contrary, he was a very compassionate and kind person deep down in his heart, and he never wanted to kill another person, in fact he suffered unspeakable torments everytime he took a life of another. Kenshin decided to fight Shougo one last time, in order to bring him back to the light, to stop calling himself a deity and admit to himself that he is nothing more than a confused and hurting human being, like any other, and that it's alright to fail, since all we can do is give our best. The two confronted once again, both with their Amakakeru-Ryuu-no-Hirameki techniques, and Kenshin won. Shougo admitted then that he never wished to take another life, that he regrets everything that he had done, he even asks kenshin to end his life but his followers convinced him to live and guide them. After some time in jail, since he gave himself in to the authorities in order to pay for his sins, the Meiji government decided to forgive Shougo but also to exhile him and his people forever. Holland accepted to receive every single one of them and so, after a very sad farewell with Kenshin and the rest of the group at the dock, they left by boat. Appearance Shoujo is 5' 10" or 178 cm tall. He has a long brown-red hair and his eyes are yellow. He always wear this long green cape and has two swords with him. His blood type is O. Personality Shougo Amakusa is a kind-hearted person to his fellow Christian and especially to his younger sister, Sayo. He would do everything just to fight for them and fot their belief. He is very faithful to God. However, his revenge for the Meiji Government made him a bit evil. With this, he was able to kill three powerful people form the government which lead the citizens in Japan worried. During their battle, Kenshin saw that deep in Shougo's heart, he never wanted to kill anyone because of his sadness and pain. Relationships Sayo Amakusa is his younger sister. He is very compassionate, loving and caring for her. His love for her is very strong that he did all of these just to make her happy. Their greatest secret was that the sickness that made his sister and mother suffer is the only illness that he couldn't cure (tubercolosis). That's why, he did everything that he could do just to save her life and protect her. Hyoue is the brother of their mother or in other words, he is their uncle. He was the one who saved them from the people who chased them because of they were Christians. Together, he rode them on the boat as they flee Japan. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Swordsman Category:Non-Canon